1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a spatial light modulator, a photolithographing apparatus, an exposure apparatus, and a method of manufacturing a device.
2. Related Art
There exists a spatial light modulator comprising a reflecting mirror which is displaced (for example, refer to Patent documents 1 and 2).
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 09-101467
Patent document 2: U.S. Pat. No. 6,791,735 Specification
In a spatial light modulator, a support which supports and fixes a member and a driving member such as an electrode compete over the space on a substrate. For this reason, a driving force by the electrode, a driving efficiency, etc. are in a trade-off relationship with the support stiffness of the member due to the support.